


[Podfic of] Some Strange Prophecy

by ann_ciudad



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drama, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Road Trips, Slash, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may think he's nuts now, but you haven't even begun to see what nuts is where Fraser's concerned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Some Strange Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Strange Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307269) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Written by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza).  
[Text is at AOOO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307269).

MP3 collection at Mediafire: [5:04:46, 226 MB](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/rr44pi48g29bb/Some_Strange_Prophecy)  


Individual mp3s:   
[1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/033v8r23kduhvsd/01_SSP_01.mp3)   
[2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gh9m1y5mnz1ff9m/02_SSP_02.mp3)   
[3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ltfdtbkwubbjw9/SSP_03.mp3)   
[4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fp6bf3ckay7r5bj/SSP_04.mp3)   
[5](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cv3zrvsa1rasdzc/SSP_05.mp3)   
[6](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cv3zrvsa1rasdzc/SSP_05.mp3)


End file.
